


Неспокойное Северное море

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Selkie Rhys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: История странных отношений между человеком и шелки.





	Неспокойное Северное море

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, вот прям ООСище. Но мне хотелось написать такую историю, и я just do it. Ахтунг: Джек не мудак *это странно, да*, Рис вообще жертва обстоятельств и опять булочка с корицей *хрен пойми что, в общем*, ну то есть, он больше шелки *по бестиарию в инете и по фику поймете о чем это я*.  
> Ну и мне очень понравилась идея про людей-тюленей, ведь они такие милые, вот прям настоящая милота. И да, возможны неточности насчет географии, за что прошу прощения.

_I waited for you_  
_In the spot you said to wait_  
_In the city, on a park bench_  
_In the middle of the pouring rain_  
_'Cause I adored you_  
_I just wanted things to be the same_  
_You said to meet me there tomorrow_  
_But tomorrow never came© Lana Del Rey feat. Sean Lennon_

 

Ночи на Оркнейских островах неуютные, пронизывают холодом до самых костей, но даруют мнимую свободу под порывом непрерывного бриза. В одну из таких ночей Джек ждал. Раз в девять дней он выходил на один из песчаных берегов Сандея в глупой надежде увидеть желанный силуэт, который отпустил по собственной воле.

Не нужно было красть шкуру как последний вор, не надо было отдавать пятнистый мех шелки. Столько всего «не», столько ужасных допущений, от которых сердце обливалось кровью, а разум отказывался признавать и верить.

Если бы этого не было, Джек мог бы спокойно отбывать свой испытательный срок на малонаселенном острове, а потом попытаться завоевать корпорацию снова. Но нет, теперь он гулял по холодному берегу и верил в то, что Рис вернется.

Так глупо и самонадеянно, ведь шелки обещал, пронзительно смотрел карими глазами и говорил ласкающие слух слова.

Год назад, в ту прекрасную холодную ночь, освещаемой только луной и звездами, Джек польстился на красоту ночного неба, снедаемый любопытством и вседозволенностью. «Ты, Джек, не такой, нет, ты не вор», – уверял он себя, но наслышанный о шотландских байках в маленьких пабах, рассказывавших о том, что раз в девять дней появляются на берегу шелки, – мифические существа на территории Шотландии и Ирландии, - не устоял, хотел узнать, правда ли это. Джек не особо верил во всю эту мистику, но рассказы местных жителей подстегивали на любопытство и скепсис. Он хотел разрушить миф, доказать, что чудес не бывает и все это - чистая выдумка, красивая сказка, чтобы дети научились мечтать и воображать перед сном. Тем более на острове делать было нечего: его работа заключалась в поддержании маленькой станции «Гипериона», ничего сложного и столь выдающегося.

И глубокой ночью, на одном из безлюдных песчаных берегов острова Сандей, Джек спрятался за огромным валуном и увидел их: радостных шелки, празднующих выход на сушу. Веселые песни, причудливые танцы, завораживающий смех, а неподалеку лежали шкуры – они правда были не из этого мира.  
Джек успел улучить минутку, когда дети Моря, не замечая его, резвились на берегу, украл шубку, которая была ближе всех к нему, и скрылся. Не веря своей удаче, Джек сломя голову прибежал домой, и как только закрыл за собой дверь, он получше рассмотрел трофей. Приятный на ощупь мех, можно сказать, был нежным, гладким. Интересно, кому эта шкура принадлежала?

«В любом случае, я узнаю», – усмехнулся своим мыслям Джек, положил трофей в старый сундук, доставшийся ему при аренде старого дома, и, заперев его на ключ, отнес на чердак.  
Неспокойная ночь под шум ветра с яростным прибоем сменилась ярким рассветом, слепящий глаза: Джек забыл зашторить окна в спальне. В то злополучное утро постучались в дверь, совершенно не заботясь о сне хозяина дома.

Какого хрена?

От собственного низменного проступка придя домой Джек надрался дешевым пойлом и лег спать, и теперь незваные гости в утреннее время раздражали до скрежета зубов. На секунду он удивился тому, что в столь ранний час к нему кто-то пришел, ведь он жил неподалеку от пролива, и до ближайшего поселения идти километров десять, не меньше. «Может, что-то важное по поводу моего заключения здесь», – подумал Джек, но сразу отбросил эту мысль. Ему здесь «отбывать наказание и поддерживать станцию» предстояло еще два года безо всякой возможности обжаловать приговор, так что вернуться в главный офис компании было несбыточной мечтой. Поежившись от холода в доме, надев теплую куртку и штаны, попутно ругаясь на чем свет стоял, он открыл дверь.

Джек не верил в то, что шелки будет искать его; максимум на что рассчитывал - это бесцельно бродящий по проливу человек, заглядывающий под каждый камень, но вот, перед ним был он. Глаза цвета расплавившейся меди, светло-каштановые волосы, ниспадающие неровными прядками до плеч, на лице неуверенность, смешанная с тенью робости, и грустная улыбка с неловким вопросом:

– Ты взял то, что принадлежит мне? – мягкий шепот, в котором хотелось укрыться от всех невзгод, левая рука, замершая на полпути к лицу Джека.

Шелки не скрывал своей наготы и совершенно не обращал никакого внимания на пронизывающий холод улицы. Взгляд, полный грусти, был устремлен только на Джека.  
И мужчина понятия не имел что делать, он был шокирован и ошарашен. Все это правда и шелки реальны!

– Она мне нужна, я должен вернуться к своим, – прошелестел шелки, в чужом голосе был слышен надрыв, и казалось, что скоро из красивых глаз польются слезы.

Джек не знал, что ответить ему, и от шока он хотел было отдать то, что просили, но вместо «хорошо, я отдам» с губ вырвалось:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Рис, – рука нежно коснулась шрама на лице, и Джек невольно поморщился, сделав шаг назад. Шелки одернул руку как от огня и поспешил добавить кроткое: – прости.

«Если украдешь шкуру шелки, то можно обзавестись собственным рабом, принудить к браку, короче», – говорил один старый моряк в баре, на его байки люди посмеивались, а тот лишь пожимал плечами и допивал еще одну пинту эля. Эта фраза отчетливо крутилась в сознании Джека, и он никак не мог ее забыть. Словно навязчивая мысль, чертова одержимость вкупе с нехилой дозой любопытства. Вроде и бред, но попробовать стоило, не так ли? Ничего плохого не могло случиться, правда?

И вот теперь, когда он украл шкуру, существо, стоящее перед ним с грустным лицом, требовало ответа. Любопытство свое Джек утолил, но...

Джек не хотел такое говорить, но что-то темное в его душе, подлое и бесчестное, подтолкнуло на одно из самых печальных решений в своей жизни:

– А меня Джек. Стань моим, Рис, – сняв с себя куртку и бережно укрыв парня сказал он, смотря тому в глаза.

Шелки с секунду затравленно глядел на него и в его взгляде будто что-то изменилось. Вместо грусти в глазах теперь полная безучастность и легкий намек на служение. Молча кивнув, он укрылся покрепче, словно только сейчас поняв, что на улице жуть как холодно, и вошел в дом Джека. Рис так и не проронил слез, осторожно ступая голыми ступнями по холодному полу.

С того момента все пошло наперекосяк.

Не надо было красть первую попавшуюся шкуру, не нужно было слушать рассказ старого моряка в баре. Нельзя было привязываться к шелки.

Столько «не», от которых замирало сердце в попытке воспротивиться этим жестоким словам.

И Рис был идеален. За несколько дней научился стирать вещи, готовить и убираться в доме. Он ничего не спрашивал, не просил, и смотрел на Джека отстраненно, с излишней холодностью, в его медных глазах было только желание служить и ничего больше. Но вечерами, когда Джек устраивался спать, Рис грустно озирался по сторонам, выискивая что-то. Джек полагал, что шелки искал свое обличие и был прав: некоторые вещи были сложены не в том порядке, как раньше. Но беспокоиться было не о чем: Джек запер чердак и теперь ключи от них всегда были с ним, а Рис о нем не знал. Теперь шелки никуда от него не денется.

 

***

Спустя несколько месяцев Джеку было мало того, что Рис выполнял всю работу по дому, ему хотелось обладать этим неведомым существом во всех смыслах; хотелось, чтобы шелки запомнил его, чтобы Джек не был темным пятном в жизни парня, а чем-то большим. Незаживающей раной, постоянно кровоточащей при упоминании чего-либо, или отравляющей мыслью, в отголоске сознания от которой хотелось замкнуться в себе.

_Джек хотел большего, и он это получит…_

Сегодня было на удивление холодно, в камине чарующими языками пламени догорали дрова, в доме висела сравнительно тоскливая атмосфера. Чего-то не хватало.

И Джек бросил первый камень в пучину странных отношений с шелки.

– Поцелуй меня, – не просил, а приказывал Джек, сидя в кресле, медленно попивая маленькими глотками бутылку пива.

Рис стоял в проеме двери между гостиной и кухней, и вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, начать сопротивляться или просто уйти, громко захлопнув за собой дверь, лишь молча кивнул. На негнущихся ногах он подошел к Джеку, смотрящего на него с предвкушением и поздней надеждой на то, что шелки просто откажется. Рис неуклюже наклонился и чуть не навалился на Джека, но вовремя уперся руками тому в грудь – несильно, но довольно ощутимо. Шелки практически не дышал, даже старался не смотреть на него, и на секунду показалось, что приказ Джека тот не выполнит, но нет, сухие губы накрыли рот мужчины.  
Было что-то запретное в том, как Рис целовал его. Легкое столкновение губ и ничего больше, но от него как будто искрило, словно по телу прошелся электрический ток. Поцелуй длился не дольше нескольких секунд, шелки перестал опираться на Джека и, поднявшись, отряхнул свою одежду, любезно отданную Джеком, и вежливо спросил:

– Что-нибудь еще? – ни намека на ярость или ненависть. Только вопрос, на который нужен ответ.

От его голоса у Джека во рту пересохло. «Боже, хочу чтобы ты встал на колени и отсосал мне», – думал Джек и после поцелуя сразу осушил бутылку пива. Оставалось там на пару глотков, не меньше. Но вместо этих слов он сказал обычное:

– Пока нет, иди спать.

Мысль о том, чтобы тронуть мифическое существо из древних преданий, сломать его изнутри и внешне, разбилась на тысячу осколков.

Он не хотел так.

 

***

Рис завораживал Джека. Шелки был неловким, в некоторых моментах и вовсе пугливым, но притягательным и чарующим. Он никогда не говорил слова «нет», по большей части молчал и иногда подавал голос, когда нужно было спросить по поводу приготовления еды, уборки в доме или стирки одежды.

Вместе они уже полгода, а с момента злополучного поцелуя прошло несколько месяцев, но никто не предпринял каких-нибудь шагов. Словно стали соседями по дому, которые общались раз в неделю, когда нужно решить что-то.

Понимая свою обреченность и желание обладать Рисом, Джек кинул второй камень в море непонятных взаимоотношений с шелки.

Точнее даже не бросал, случай сам представился. Джек сильно ободрал руку при работе с леской, на кисти кожа слезала тонкой нитью. Домой мужчина пришел в паршивом настроении и наспех перебинтованной рукой.

– Помочь? – Джек не слышал, как к нему подошел Рис. Его голос для мужчины был как гром среди ясного неба.

– Что?

– Дай руку, – попросил Рис, заинтересованным взглядом смотря на мужчину.

Джек с неохотой, но все же повиновался ему. Жуткая боль пронзила ладонь, как только Рис коснулся ее.

– Можешь убрать, – шелки замешкался и указал на бинты, – их?

Джек вообще ничего не хотел, он желал, чтобы эта боль прошла и все, но снимать бинты было тем еще мучительным испытанием. После такого нужно закидываться обезболивающими таблетками и смотреть по телеку еще один бессмысленный футбольный матч.

– Что ты хочешь сделать, мой тюлень? – ядовитым тоном спросил Джек.

На его вопрос Рис поморщился, словно тот сказал что-то ужасное. На короткое мгновение Джеку показалось, что у шелки появится хоть какая-то эмоция, кроме грусти и полной безучастности, что-то вроде гнева и легкого негодования.

– Хочу помочь, – теперь он снова вернулся к изначальному состоянию: шелки печальным взглядом посмотрел на него. – Никто не должен страдать от боли.

«Даже ты», – додумал за него Джек. Хотелось злиться на это странное существо, ударить его в конце концов, но Джек не мог.

Просто рука не поднималась, и когда он смотрел в эти грустные глаза, ему казалось, что время остановилось и все в мире стало таким несущественным, как галька на песчаном берегу Сандея. Джек понимал, что начинал чувствовать к Рису нечто большее, чем хотелось бы. Он понял, когда шелки поцеловал его три месяца назад, но тогда все еще существовали сомнения, но теперь...

– Ты их уберешь? – спокойный голос шелки вывел из собственных мыслей, повторно задав вопрос.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джек осторожно снял бинты с окровавленной руки, попутно ругаясь на чем свет стоит. На его трепыхания и еле слышные возмущения Рис смотрел понимающим взглядом. Словно сочувствовал ему.

Сняв наспех наложенную повязку, зрелище предстало не из приятных: кожа на внутренней стороне ладони свисала тонким слоем, Джек ободрал руку почти до мяса.

– Вот, доволен? – Джек протянул руку.

Рис кивнул, и, слегка касаясь горячими пальцами, осторожно приложил руки к кисти, и только сейчас Джек заметил на его руках перепонки – еле заметные, у основания пальцев почти прозрачные, похожие на пленки от старой кожи. Раньше он даже не заглядывался на явные отличия между ними, но сейчас Джек все больше понимал, что Рис не из их мира: жестокого и ужасного, где боли было намного больше, чем пресловутого спокойствия, где отношения обесценились и люди прятали свои чувства.

– Потерпи немного, – чуть слышно пробормотал шелки и с силой сжал руку.

– Твою мать! – заорал Джек. Боль была невыносимой, она выжигала нервы, словно он прикоснулся к накаленному докрасна железу; кровь медленными ручейками текла по перепончатой руке Риса.

На мгновение Джеку показалось яркое свечение, оно его ослепило, а потом стало легко и спокойно на душе. Рис отпустил руку, и мигом побледнел.

– Отнимает силы, – устало пробормотал шелки, в карих глазах отрешенность и сонливость, а его руки в чужой крови, но он не старался ее убрать, лишь замарал футболку в попытке скрестить ладони на груди. – Мне нужно прилечь.

И он ушел в гостиную, прилечь на диван.

Джек осмотрел руку: раны как не бывало, только шрам косо пересекал внутреннюю сторону ладони. Где-то он читал на википедии, что шелки могут обладать целебными способностями, но не верил в это, считал бредом и чистой выдумкой. Хотя в его доме ходило то самое существо, украшавшее марки на Фарерских островах.

В этот момент Джек понял, что потерян для самого себя. Он не хотел признавать, что Рис ему нравился, но и отрицать было бесполезно. Джек вытащил из шкафа в гостиной теплый плед и укрыл спящего шелки. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать для него, но отдавать шкуру пока не был готов.

 

***

– Почему ты хочешь уйти? – спросил Джек, смотря по телевизору скучную передачу про дикую природу. Он пришел с работы слишком рано, и теперь оставалось больше получаса ждать футбольный матч его любимой команды.

Этот вопрос Джек задавал Рису каждый день после того, как тот вылечил его, и шелки всегда оставлял мужчину без ответа. На такое наплевательское отношение Джеку хотелось заорать на него, вылить всю желчь, но вместо того, чтобы устроить жгучий скандал, он просто уходил гулять по песчаному берегу, а в руках грел ключи от чердака и сундука, в котором лежала шкура Риса. Но сейчас Джека ждала прямая трансляция, а на улице было слишком холодно, и он предпочел сидеть на мягком диване и смотреть про то, как гренландские тюлени, вот уж совпадение, боролись с препятствиями, которые уготовила им природа.

Попутно он раздумывал о том, что можно и нельзя: бутылка горячительного всегда направляла на самоанализ собственных мыслей. Джек сомневался в себе, его раздирали на куски совесть и бесчестность: одна сторона требовала отдать шкуру шелки и отпустить его от себя и от своих мыслей; а другая ласково шептала, чтобы держал ключи при себе и никогда не спускал с них глаз. Ну, и намекала на интимную близость с мифическим существом.

«Ведь он твой «муж», так? Почти год прошел с того момента, как ты приговорил несчастного шелки к «браку», сказал те самые сокровенные слова, от которых до сих пор бросает в холод», – бесчестность в голове смеялась заразительным смехом, и на минутку Джеку показалось, что он сходит с ума. Две стороны одной медали, а ужиться с ними не мог. Нет, Джеку нравилось слово «раб», тем более Рис больше походил на него, а не на «мужа». Боже, хотелось смеяться от своих мыслей и неудачного самоанализа. Все шло по Фрейду, ему такой расклад событий не нравился.

Но сейчас, на вопрос, заданный в стотысячный или сто тысяч первый раз, что-то изменилось.

Рис закончил мыть посуду в раковине, с кухни донеслись монотонные падающие на мойку капли с крана и тихие шаги. Вместо тихого спокойного вечера пришло нарастающее напряжение. Шелки быстро вытер руки полотенцем и прошел в гостиную, где находился Джек.

– Это не мой мир, Джек, – Рис в первый раз назвал его по имени, от неожиданности Джек повернулся в сторону голоса. Шелки ровным шагом подошел к мужчине. – Отдай мне ее.  
На чужих вожделенных губах появилась еле заметная улыбка. Шелки осторожно обнял Джека и тихо прошептал на ухо:

– Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что угодно, но отдай мне ее. Ты хороший человек, но совершил ужасный поступок, сам того не ведая, но я прощаю тебя. Мне нужно вернуться.

Немой укор с мольбой в карих глазах, чуть приоткрытые губы, и Джек почти повелся. Притягательность мифического существа влекла его, как мотылек на яркое пламя, но бесчестность шептала: «Нельзя, нельзя, Джек, ты с ума сошел? Он твой навсегда, не смей ему отдавать шкуру! Не смей!».

Он оттолкнул парня и ушел на кухню, Рис за ним.

– Я сделал что-то не так?

«Все так, Рис, все так», – хотел сказать Джек, когда сел на стул, но промолчал. Он понял, что глупо влюбился в шелки и теперь не знал, что предпринять. Отдать шкуру или оставить себе? Признаться в чувствах или нет? По обоюдному согласию или принудить?

Столько вопросов, на которые Джек не знал ответа. Слишком близко он подпустил к себе мифическое существо и теперь стоял на распутье. Проще было бы считать его «рабом», «слугой», но никак не любимым человеком. Да и Рис не человек, он – шелки.

– Я не знаю. Понятия не имею, – Джек вперил взгляд в окно, находившееся над раковиной: закат на удивление уходил долго. Он не хотел смотреть на шелки, странные желания обуревали мужчину, когда Рис был поблизости.

«Знаю одно, я _хочу_ его», – подумал Джек, тяжело вздыхая. – «Но и отпустить не могу». Он даже не знал, что сам Рис чувствовал к нему, и последнее было той еще загадкой. Наверное, шелки считал его тираном, похитителем, тем, кто насильно удерживал в мире, где боль и страдания были более частыми явлениями, чем тишина и покой. И те слова Рис говорил, чтобы усыпить бдительность Джека, а может сам шелки уверял себя, что его мучитель был хорошим человеком, так сказать, вера в лучшее.

Теплые руки обняли мужчину со спины, и Рис прошептал:

– Я не держу на тебя зла, – последние слова, сорвавшиеся с губ шелки, шокировали мужчину. – Ты любишь меня, ты борешься с этим, но не нужно сопротивляться желаниям. Я твой с того самого момента, как ты забрал мою шкуру.

– Это не то, что я хотел услышать, – со вздохом пробормотал Джек, на кухне как будто стало на несколько градусов теплее. – Почему ты хочешь уйти?

В сто тысяч второй раз или первый, не важно, но сейчас Рис должен был ответить честно. Джек почему-то неосознанно верил в это.

– Мой мир угасает, – Джеку показалось, что Рис улыбается. Своей грустной, красивой улыбкой. – Мы никому не нужны здесь, в нас никто не верит.

– Я верю.

– Вера одного человека недостаточна для нас. Ты знаешь про драу? – впервые Рис спрашивал про что-то неведомое, а не «что тебе приготовить» или «что нужно постирать».  
Джек покачал головой. Нежные руки исчезли с плеч мужчины, и теперь Рис стоял напротив него.

– Драу любят приходить в человеческие дома ночью и устраивать беспорядок, пока вы спите, и очень обожают вашу музыку, – Рис грустно улыбнулся, – но они исчезли. Как исчезнем и мы – шелки. Скоро мой народ уйдет навсегда из вашего мира. Но я не могу.

Шелки многозначительным взглядом посмотрел на Джека, и тот вынужденно пожал плечами.

– Я всегда восхищался людьми. Вы можете ходить по земле, гулять под жарким солнцем, а мой народ - нет. Только в дни больших приливов и отливов шелки становятся похожими на вас. Мы тянемся к вам, сами того не осознавая, – Рис нервно убрал длинную прядь с лица. – Возможно, я позволил украсть свою шкуру, когда увидел тебя, а может и нет.

В этот момент Джек понял, что теперь перед ним не тот шелки, у которого было одно выражение лица на весь год, а сомневающийся в себе парень с милыми перепонками на руках и не знающий, что делать.

– Ты не позволял себе большего со мной, – шелки замолчал, не зная, что ответить. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем мир Джека рухнул как карточный домик. – Хотя было видно, что ты терзаешь себя. Ты мне нравишься, Джек.

Рис засмеялся, звонкий смех заглушал монотонный голос из телевизора в гостиной. И Джеку он нравился.

– Глупо звучит, да?

– Не то слово, – Джек не собирался его убеждать в том, что все было нормально, а не глупо и дешево, как сейчас. Это странно. Рис ни разу не показывал свои эмоции, лишь ходил с кислой миной на лице и больше ничего. Может, шелки врал ему? Врал о том, что Джек ему нравился, а на самом деле глубоко в душе презирал и мечтал убить во сне, придушить подушкой, к примеру.

Господи, что за мысли. Рис мог убить Джека в любой момент, но нет, он этого не сделал.

– Море ждет меня, а вместе с ним и мой мир, – шелки наклонился к Джеку и сделал то, чего мужчина никак не мог ожидать: поцеловал его. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ, от которых искрило, словно током било.

Последние слова шелки с придыханием прошептал:

– Но я все еще твой, Джек. Просто отдай то, что принадлежит мне, и я сделаю все как ты захочешь.

Его слова были чарующими, ласкающими слух, они ублажали его потаенные желания, о которых пела сейчас бесчестность вместе с похотью в его голове. Он хотел Риса, и не мог это отрицать.

И Джек не знал, что делать. Мысль отпустить его после того, как Рис сказал правду, казалась чем-то неправильным для него самого. Он не был готов отпустить шелки, не сейчас, когда Рис признался ему. Джек все еще не понимал парня, не знал его мотивов, стремлений и желаний, кроме того, как вернуться домой.

Этот год ушел псу под хвост. Чистое «они любили друг друга, но не могли признаться и теперь страдали».

– Но ты уйдешь, – обреченным тоном сказал Джек и встал со стула. Посмотрел на шелки и продолжил. – Я привык к тебе.

– Да, – Рис неловко обнял Джека. – Я тоже. Я слишком взрослый, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда и принять твой мир.

Он нежно поцеловал мужчину в щеку и прошептал:

– Я умру, если не вернусь к ним. Отдай мне ее, пожалуйста.

Джек не мог ему противостоять, последние слова шелки расставили все точки над «и». Тепло чужого тела заставило вспомнить о своих низменных желаниях, но мужчина отмел их. Не сейчас.

– Хорошо, – Джек сделал паузу. – Но не сегодня и не завтра.

«Тогда, когда посчитаю нужным», – хотел сказать Джек, но не озвучил мысль.

Рис непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на него, и потом, поняв, что мужчина хотел сказать, неловко улыбнулся.

– Я понимаю, это будет трудно для тебя, но спасибо, – нежный поцелуй в губы, и Рис крепче прижался к Джеку.

– Хочешь посмотреть передачу про своих сородичей?

– Я… – Рис никогда не смотрел телевизор вместе с Джеком, в это время он обычно убирался по дому или готовил что-нибудь вкусное. Но сейчас в карих глазах был намек на интерес, – …не откажусь.

Прошло несколько дней, и на одном из многочисленных берегов Сандея Рис осторожно ступил грязными ботинками по мокрому песку; в его глазах радость, а на губах легкая улыбка. С того времени, как Джек украл шкуру, шелки не выходил из дома. Не было надобности, да и Рис не просил.

Джек шел чуть поодаль от него, стараясь не нарушить единение шелки с природой. Он думал о том, что время для них неумолимо подходило к концу: Рис все больше становился эмоциональным, в его глазах появилась надежда и искренний интерес ко всему, в особенности к Джеку. Часто расспрашивал про его работу, а вчера он умудрился уснуть на плече мужчины, когда смотрели скучный триллер по телевизору. Семейная идиллия, чтоб ее.

_– Почему ты здесь, Джек? – открыв заспанные глаза, спросил Рис, уткнувшись в плечо мужчины._

_– Может, из-за того, что ты обслюнявил мой свитер?_

_Рис на колкий вопрос лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой:_

_– Нет, не из-за этого. Раньше этот дом пустовал, потому что призраки заполонили его, и никто не хотел здесь жить, – на губах появился легкий смешок, и он посмотрел на Джека. – За какие злодеяния ты здесь?_

_– Посмел ударить своего ублюдка-начальника, но многие заступились за меня и сказали, что ничего не видели. И за неимением доказательств этот мудозвон решил меня сплавить сюда поддерживать станцию на несколько лет._

_– Вот как. Значит, ты тоже уйдешь, – заключил Рис и встал с дивана._

_– Не раньше, чем ты._

_– Я рад, – улыбнулся шелки и пошел на кухню._

_– Охренеть, тюлененок умеет злорадствовать!_

Бессвязные, но согревающие душу воспоминания, связанные с шелки, растворились, когда Рис подал голос.

– Они не вернутся, – прошептал он, остановившись на побережье. Печальный взгляд направлен на неспокойное Северное море. – Но здесь так красиво.

И словно в ответ ему, море выбросило на берег сильную волну, почти дойдя до них. Где-то неподалеку кружили чайки, исступленно крича, искали свою добычу.

Джеку холодно, бриз моря продувал его, и ему хотелось уйти с песчаного пляжа, но не мог оставить шелки одного. И вместо того, чтобы отойти подальше и издали наблюдать за ним, он подошел к нему.

Рис оглядел побережье и добавил:

– Люди редко приходят сюда… – он посмотрел на Джека. – Как ты узнал, что мы будем здесь?

– Удача.

Ну, не правду же ему рассказывать о том, что его надоумили украсть шкуру, и если бы он не стал слушать старого моряка в пабе, то Риса не было бы здесь, с ним. Хотя то, что он нашел место лежбища шелки с первого раза, и правда могло являться удачей.

Похоже, Риса устроил такой ответ. Он смотрел на море, но спустя некоторое время начал снимать ботинки вместе с носками и пошел к берегу. Джек было заволновался и хотел сказать, что лучше так не делать, и вообще он мог заболеть, но шелки остановил его.

– Все в порядке, – Рис повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. – Хочу ощутить море.

И как будто шелки читал его мысли, он быстро добавил:

– Я не заболею, Джек, – чуть позже, с усмешкой, – и у меня нет второй шкуры.

Насчет последнего Рис прав, и Джек крепче сжал в кармане куртки ключи от чердака с сундуком. Он еще не был готов, несмотря на то, что время с шелки подходило к концу. По крайней мере, не в ближайший час.

 

***

– Ты мило чихаешь, – подметил Рис, отдав Джеку кружку с кофе.

После трехчасовой прогулки по песчаному берегу оказаться дома было тем еще счастьем для Джека. Для шелки все было куда сложнее: он ничего не сказал на то, что нужно возвращаться, ведь близился вечер и холодало, но вязкое сомнение отражалось в карих глазах. Лишь в последний раз он посмотрел на темную синеву Северного моря, а затем крепко взял за руку Джека. Совершенное тепло покатилось по грубой ладони и осело где-то в сердце. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к нему, ему казалось, что все это не взаправду, а сон. Такой сюрреалистичный, с вкраплениями карих глаз, пятнистого меха, до боли желанной покорности и похотливой одержимости. Быть может, Джек просто надрался пабе и видел сон, навеянный о рассказе старого моряка про шелки, а не держал за руку таинственного существа, который должен уйти из их мира навсегда.

И если это правда, то Джек не хотел просыпаться.

Но сейчас, он не знал, что ответить шелки. Точнее, в голове роились множество фраз: колких, обидных, вплоть до пошлых, но Джек ограничился тихим смешком, и молча взял заветную кружку.

– Хотел спросить, – как всегда пять ложек и несколько кубиков сахара.

– Да? – Рис присел на соседний стул и с интересом посмотрел на него.

– Если люди-тюлени есть, значит и русалки должны быть, верно?

– Кто?

– Ну, люди-рыбы, в основном красотки с огромными буферами, – и Джек показал на себе, какая грудь должна быть у русалок, Рис на его представление лишь улыбнулся. – До туловища рыбий хвост, а все, что выше – это человек.

– Их нет.

– А сирены?

Рис недоуменно на него посмотрел.

– Женщины, которые своим голосом очаровывают людей, и корабль разбивается об скалы. У них еще нижняя половина тела – птичья.

Рис задумался и покачал головой.

– Тоже нет.

– Плохо, – он отпил из кружки глоток и обжег кончик языка. Слишком горячий.

– Мне жаль, что я разочаровал тебя, – удрученно сказал шелки и, видя на лице Джека еле заметную боль, спросил. – Что-то не так?

– Все в порядке, тюлененок, только язык обжег.

– Я могу его вылечить.

Джек хотел спросить про шрам, но не стал. Эту старую рану могли вылечить только несколько пуль и ножи. Тем более, после руки остался еле заметный шрам.

– Как ты мне его вылечишь? Рукой коснешься?

На его вопрос Рис смущенно улыбнулся и ответил:

– Нет, совсем не так, – он встал со стула и поцеловал Джека.

Сперва медленно, всего лишь прикосновение губ, но, не найдя сопротивления, шелки углубил поцелуй. Рис нежно держал за плечи Джека, пока тот не обнял парня.

Джек хотел большего, и если не сегодня, то, быть может, и никогда.

Поцелуй длился недолго, Рис первым его разорвал, и в губы прошептал:

– Теперь не болит? – в карих глазах плескалось не виданное прежде самодовольство и уверенность.

– Нет, – Джек все еще обнимал шелки; старая футболка мужчины на Рисе спадала, открывая вид на голую ключицу.

На кухне стало на несколько градусов теплее, они оба понимали, что будет через несколько минут, которые перерастут в сладкие часы, полные нежности и поздней любви.

Последние барьеры стерты, камней, чтобы бросить в омут их странных отношений, не осталось, было только желание вместе с легкой печалью, которая на следующий день станет чем-то большим. Раной - огромной и кровоточащей - в самом сердце.

– Вот она, – Джек принес пятнистый мех шелки, перед этим приняв душ. Он догадывался, что это был их первый и последний раз. Время Риса подходило к концу.

Он не мог понять, как знал о таком, но что-то внутри, - совесть, может быть, вместе с чувством вины, - заставляло сделать правильный выбор. Или то, что он больше не хотел видеть страдания любимого? Джек не знал ответа и не хотел выбирать варианты. Это что-то новое для него, неизвестное и очень уязвимое.

В спальне было темно, лунный свет неровно обрамлял комнату, и Джек мог видеть лишь смутный силуэт Риса, скрытый во тьме. Он положил шкуру на кровать, и ждал его реакции.

– Я… – послышался шорох ткани, и шелки взял свое обличие, по очертанию тела было видно, что он обнял шкуру. – Спасибо, Джек.

И все? Никаких признаний, лишь легкое «спасибо» и больше ничего?

– Теперь ты можешь валить к своим, тебя здесь ничего не держит, – нервно засмеялся Джек. И сейчас Риса ничего не могло остановить.

– Перед тем, как уйти из этого мира, я попрощаюсь с тобой, – шелки встал с кровати, мягко скрипнули половицы, и чужое дыхание опалило кожу. – Только жди. На девятый день, когда наступит полнолуние.

Понимая, что их разговор в эту ночь последний, Джек попросил:

– Останься до утра.

Неловкое молчание разбавилось кротким:

– Хорошо.

В последний раз ощутить тепло Риса, его поцелуи и нежные руки: стать счастливым на несколько коротких часов.

 

***

Утром шелки уже не было в доме, осталось только хрупкое тепло на другой половине кровати.

Он сдержал слово.

И вот прошел год с того момента как Джек отдал шкуру, и все еще ждал его, точнее, прогуливался по песчаному берегу, на котором они вместе гуляли когда-то, вглядывался в ночное небо и неспокойное море. Его испытательный срок подошел к концу, и теперь он мог уплыть с острова, который принес ему только боль и несчастную любовь к мифическому существу.

Он почти перестал верить в то, что Рис вернется, попрощается с ним и уйдет в свой мир. Казалось, что шелки солгал ему, чтобы быстрей вернуться к своим, и с каждым днем это все больше походило на правду.

Джек в последний раз вгляделся в Северное море и уже собрался уходить с песчаного берега, как заметил волнение в воде.

Появилась слабая надежда.


End file.
